dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Strengthstorm
Range As I remember, this spell has an important range. will it be relevant to talk about it ? --Falorn, 5 Jan 2006 I do ^^ my sac eats intell iops for breakfast lunch possibly dinner if I haven't had nuff.. The point is 50% intel resist, 1,5k vit, flying sword next to iop,350 intell(no buffed),400 hit on punishment, possibly behind cawwot/wall pawns intell iops åss off. OP This skill is {censored} owerpowered what is the point of ranged classes like Sadida when you give this kind of spells to the -so called- mlee fighters? Dofus is not balanced game DOES ANYONE OUT THERE -THINK- OF THIS GAME??? :Strengthstorm is indeed very powerful, however it's not without it's downsides. The key issue is the range. A friend of mine is an Int Iop who quite often can't attack due to the akward range. Even without the issue of range it's not overpowered. It's like saying why do Osa's have so many summons. Geez man if you want more power then be an Iop they are after all one of Dofus' hardest hitteres, if not then don't complain, the game is balanced to an extent, it's not our fault if your character isn't built well enough to handle Strengthstorm. Perfidous T 12:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Another reason that strengthstorm is not as overpowered as it may first seem is the terrible intelligence soft caps for Iops: 20, 40, 60, and 80. It's much harder for an Iop to get a decent amount of base intelligence than it is for a Sadida to get a high amount of basic strength, even when the Iop scrolls intelligence. Beet of Doom 20:26, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Like with sacriers it is just a matter of equipments and scrolls, an intel iop has better gain with putting points in vitality and scrolling intelligence PoisonShield 14:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) A lot of classes will struggle ot handle an Iop using Strengthstorm, but many classes can either keep in close to avoid it, or out range it. Its just a matter of having either good dodge locking, forceing them to burn AP on intim/blow/jump, meaning you can out damage using 2 real attacks; or having enough MP to kite them to death using range, such as with a Cra. Throwing a summon in the way is always an option too.Ishandra (talk) New AP cost Did they just make the level 80 Iop Dopple's Strengthstorm level 1-3, or has the cost been changed to 4 AP? :On my Iop, Strengthstorm is listed as being 4 AP level 1~3, 3 AP level 4~6. Therefore, they probably just changed the level the Dopple uses, to make it easier to kill. Or it was that level all along, at you didn't notice? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure, but I know that I've seen the 80 Dopple cast it twice. It was a while ago though, I think it was before they programmed it to dodge roll to cast it. --Looful (talk) 05:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::It was changed (For the Dopple only!) in one of the weekly maintenances a while back, I believe it costs 4 AP at all levles now for the Dopple. Galrauch (talk) 15:59, September 22, 2009 (UTC) NERF IT!!! this spell is currently beeing abused in pvp, by people who dont know about tactic or skill! :Please could we not turn Talk into another mindless discussion of some Class which is OP, just wait for Ankama to nerf or whatever as they see fit, no point getting into long, pointless drawn out conversations listing fluctuating Damages based (I.e. The OP conversation above). TBH I'm sick of them and don't wish for them on the Wiki. 19:20, September 23, 2009 (UTC) we dont give a shit, if you dont like wiki dont read it! THIS SKILL YELLS FOR NERFING! you have just given a god mod to pvp iops! :a) If you are going to say rude things, don't comment. b) The wiki is nothing to do with Ankama, if you don't like this spell, you can make yet another completely ignored thread on the official forums, complaining about this spell. Complaining here will get you nowhere. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Draws attention to the usage of collective terms. And who exactly is this "we", you speak of?--Looful (talk) 09:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) interesting how people focus on the interlocutor and not on the subject... Lets get bact to the subject: NERF Strengthstorm! :Interesting how some people don't read: We can't. We are the Dofus Wikia. We are NOT Ankama, nor related to Ankama in anyway. We cannot nerf any spell, fix any bug, etc. What we can do, however, is refer you to all the other threads about nerfing strengthstorm, of which there are already so many, there is no point in continuing to make a new complaint. Choose one of those threads that is less than a month old, and complain there. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I don't quite understand the point of you coming here, it seems some troll attempt or something, given no one is likely to give a sensible discussion on this anyway and you seem to be rather critical in your comments to anyone who disagrees with you. Anyways I'm not even going to begin to get in a discussion on this, being the arrogant jerk I am I'm gonna say that this discussion is over. I would suggest that, if you feel the need to continue your capital lettered rant then you do so somewhere such as Squirrels suggested. Galrauch (talk) 15:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) is there a theoretical possibility to contrast this skill in PVP? Any class, any build, is there anything to match this? Plz say since i cannot see even a theoretical possibility to contrast it. :Sure there is. Get next to the iop and try to lock him. Stay really really far away. Ap rape. If the iop has to cast intimidation/blow/jump, that's less AP to strengthstorm you with. Get a fire shield/fire resist equips. Stay somewhere that's out of line of sight. MP rape so they can't get you in range. Block them with some sort of summon. Prevent them from moving (Pull Out/1.29 atonement arrow) so they can't even jump to get you in range, preventing word/feca shields/any other damage reduction spell, simply outdamage them; they probably won't want to stay close enough to strengthstorm if you have an especially nasty cc, bribe them (as in the enu spell, not 'pls leav fite i pay 50 kumarz'), summon a wasta (lock + -% damage, lovely), go invisible (srams only), and most of all, don't be an idiot and actually think. Armetia (talk) 20:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) 'pls leav fite i pay 50 kumarz' I lol'd. Beet of Doom (talk) 06:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :: * lock iop - no, he has repell and jump skills * stay far - no he has jump skill, 1 turn and he will get you * ap rape - storm is 3AP, most of them have 9AP, so no point there * stay out of line of sight - no, he has jump... * MP rape - no since he has jump/intimidation * block them - jump... * did you just say outdamage them? * summon - and it will live for 1 turn * go invisible - and get killed after 3 turns when it ends fact is that all the tactics, (eg block, summon, nail him, etc) take several turns, and you are dead in several turns. perhaps the only thing that could help you get killed in a 4th turn are high resistances. :It's easy to rebut someone's arguments, by only considering half of them. What about gravity? If you lock the Iop, they waste AP getting you into range. If you take AP also, they won't have enough to do it. If you stay far enough away, even one jump can't get you, with two they can't use SS. Stay out of line of sight and make sure they don't have enough AP to jump and SS. Take MP so they can't jump and run. It's possible to outdamage an Iop. Some summons have lots of HP, you know. Go invisible and use Insidious and Traps, with a good insidious+lots of traps combined with fear, you should be able to do enough damage to Con/Lethal them to death before they can kill you. Read this thread and this thread. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::This http://forum.dofus.com/en/character-classes-f5/lvl60-int-iop-is-not-op-t80009.html this is trash (xelor summon a kitten woot!?), this http://forum.dofus.com/en/character-classes-f5/any-strategy-in-beating-intelligence-iops-t74828.html actually confirms that there is no viable strategy of defeating an intel iop. *any of the suggested battle-movement tactics fail, no matter how far you go, no matter how you lock an iop, they are the best in battle-movement so in 1-2 turns max he will get you, and you have not achived a thing. *outdamage an intel iop? name a single class/build to do so... *summons with lots of hp last 1-2 turns at most, or he simply jump & kill osa *invisibility - kill him in 3turns, i dont think so, at most he will jump/run far till your inv wares out, + 1.29 nerfs invisibility(...) :Any turn the iop has to use jump/intimidation/blow/has been ap raped, that's less ap it can use to cast strengthstorm. Even if a summon does die in 1 turn, that's 1 turn it's not hitting you in, and not all summons would die in one turn anyway. With a summon, the iop either has to waste AP killing it, or waste ap jumping/intimidating it, both of which benefit you. Invisibility gives you a several turn advantage where it won't be able to hit you. Even if the iop does just run really far away, you can still spam traps or something, which'll give you some extra damage once invisibility wears off and he starts coming after you. If he runs away you can also run away while laying traps, giving you a bit more time before he gets close enough. AP rape is really good, as with only -1 ap, they can't strengthstorm 3 times. With -2ap, they can't jump + strengthstorm. By the way, your counterarguments of 'that's stupid, they can just cast jump' are just so stupid I can't comprehend why you'd think that. Any time an iop has to cast jump, it only has enough ap left for 1 strengthstorm, and you think that's a bad thing? The idea isn't to make it so that the iop can never hit you (they'd be underpowered if it were easy to do that), but instead to make it so they can't hit you *as much*. Armetia (talk) 10:26, September 25, 2009 (UTC) So you are saying this skill is balanced right? :On behalf of Squirrel and Armetia, yes. Yes it is. --Looful (talk) 15:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I never actually said it's balanced (and I'm entirely refusing to comment on that just in case it gets me in a corner, metaphorically), I'm just saying there are ways to counter it. I'll admit it's quite powerful for the period of time where an int iop first gets the spell, but it being extremely powerful doesn't mean absolutely nothing can be done against it, as seems to be the argument in the above replies. Armetia (talk) 16:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) >>' *takes his comment back* --Looful (talk) 17:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I also never said it was balanced/overpowered/underpowered. I said that this is the wrong place to complain, because we are NOT Ankama, we can't do anything about it except advise you on what you are doing wrong (i.e., complaining here). AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Not saying it's overpowered, but... Any suggestions as to how a level 81 Chance Eniripsa can beat one? Although, I may not be able to beat them because my equipment/characteristics aren't powerful enough... I have an Akwadala set that gives 199 Chance, a Water Bwak that gives 69 Chance (Still raising it) and I have 41 characteristic points (Well, 20, 21 of them were scrolled, and I have two Doploon farmers working on getting me more). I also have 8 AP as my base amount, and 4 MP, I also have level 4 Lifting Word, so if I rebuff every turn, I can have 9 range on Vampiric...am I just not fighting right tactically, or is my equipment not powerful enough? Because I really doubt there's no way I can beat one. --Looful (talk) 15:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :How much hp do you have, and what problem do you have fighting them? Do they just outdamage you, or do they use their mobility spells to avoid being hit? For a class with intimidation/blow/jump/cut I wouldn't be surprised if they could just avoid every attack, which is a major problem with playing a 1-trick build, especially if your only real attacking spell is linear. Still, you'll have to elaborate on what your issue with fighting int iops is, rather than just 'I can't beat them'. Chance enis aren't a very viable build outside of low level 1v1 pvp though, so you may just be approaching the end of being a viable build, I don't know. Armetia (talk) 16:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I have 1,006 HP, and the problem is that they outdamage me. And I was Intelligence-based from 1 to about 76, but I decided that switching to Chance would make the time between then and level 100, or possibly 120 easier on me.--Looful (talk) 16:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Its a common problem not just to you eni, but to ALL classes. At similar level and gear/set taking down an Intel Iop with SS is next impossibe. they win 99% of the time. :::Well, I just killed an Intelligence Iop with my Chance Eni, and it felt *awesome*....no, he wasn't using a Cherry Blop set. I would've taken a screenshot, but I got aggressed almost straight after the battle. >>' --Looful (talk) 13:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: :::As a lvl 81 chance eniripsa you should have 9~10 base AP and around 5~6PM. Coney will give you one more, taking to 6~7. 11~12AP (with stimulating bonus) enables you to cast absorption twice and take some AP away with draining word. Having high range also helps it. Feudala shield, combined with a 20% resis fire bwak drops their dmg to 70~90. Taking around 80 dmg per turn and hitting over 140 twice (having a 140 heal/turn + coney) makes inteligence iops simple classes to beat